Right Beside Me A Shikamaru Nara Oneshot
by Iridedinosaurs
Summary: Shikamaru has always had a crush on his best friend but when he spots her making out with Kiba all hell breaks lose will she spill her love for him or let their friendship die.


I ran through the trees at breakneck speed. "Target in sight." I whispered to myself as I jumped from branch to branch. "There." I ran at the figure in the distance gaining on it. "Ready or not here I come." I jumped out of the forest surrounding me and wrapped my arms around the figure as we both fell into the water. My feet hit the bottom and I pushed myself up to the surface for some much needed air. I broke through the surface and gasped for air before looking to my left. I giggled at the evil look that was I was given. "Hey Shika!" I giggled again as he spit out some water. I swam around backstroking till I reached the shore. I sat on the edge and laid back. "The sky is gorgeous today. Hey that cloud looks like a piece of meat." I looked over at him and giggled. "Why are you so weird?" "Hey I'm not that weird." I complained as he stood up and began to walk off. "Besides your the one who's weird, all you do is sit outside and stare at the clouds how lame is that. and..." I turned to see a vacant spot next to me. "Shika? Shika! Shikamaru you jerk get back here!" I yelled as I ran off after him.  
>I stared in disbelief as Naruto downed his fifteenth bowl of Ramen in 10min. "What? It's not like this is the first time you've seen him eat." I looked at Shikamaru still in disbelief. "Yea but I still don't know where he puts it all. And I'm scared that one day he might decide to put it all back." Shika chuckled at my comment as Naruto ordered another bowl. "Wow Naruto fifteen bowls in ten minutes I think you're losing your touch." I giggled as he looked up at Shikamaru with a string of ramen hanging from his lips. He slurped it up before answering. "Naw I'm just not as hungry as I normally am I can't wait to go and train with the pervy saige." I chuckled at the name he conveniently gave to Jiraya. "So I bet it's gonna be boring without me here isn't it?" Naruto asked with an all-about-me smirk. "Well Shika here is always boring so not really much is gonna change." I smirked at the go-to-hell look I was receiving from Shika. "What! It's true!" He rolled his eyes and looked at Naruto. "Life will go on." He said as Naruto looked down with a sad look. "I'll miss you so much Naruto." I said trying to lift his spirits. He smiled at my attempt and said a simple thank you before digging into his Ramen all over again.<br>I ran ahead of Shika and turned around to talk to him. "Man I can't believe Naruto's leaving. Lucky I wanna leave this place too." I said sounding slightly jealous. "Why don't you?" I looked at him and smiled, 'If you only knew I stay here for you. I can't leave you you're my everything.' I blushed at my thoughts and unknowingly let a slight smile slip through. "I uh... I have so many friends and there's a certain someone I can't leave." I stated blushing again. "Really?" I nodded my head yes and looked down. "Who? Kiba?" I looked up at him in disgust. "Really Shika the first name that comes to mind is Kiba? Yea he's cool but he's not 'boyfriend' material." I stated getting slightly sick at the thought. Yea Kiba and I were best friends almost siblings but boyfriend... gross. "Ok now I think I'm gonna puke." He smiled at the comment and I could've sworn I saw light in his eyes. "So then who is it?" I looked up at him and started to stutter nervously. "We'll y-you s-see I d-don't want t-this person t-to kn-know." I smiled nervously. "Oh..." He looked down obviously not happy with this response. "Hey I'm gonna go hang out with Kiba ok." I said pointing to his house. "Ok." He turned around and walked to the forest going to his usual spot to watch the clouds.  
>I ran over to Kiba's and stopped to take a breath after I finally reached his porch. "You look tired." I jumped and turned around to the sudden voice that sounded behind me. "Hey Kiba" I said in between pants. "What's wrong?" He asked noticing I was slightly shaking. "I hung out with Shikamaru today." I rolled my eyes at the knowing smile I received. "Well..." "I almost spilled." He smiled wider. "Why didn't you just tell him?" "I can't!" I started to pace around his porch in desperation. "What if he denies me or worse... What if he hates me." "He won't hate you." I looked over at him. "How do you know!" "I don't" I rolled my eyes and started to pace faster. "I don't wanna lose what little friendship we have." "_" I started pace even faster. "I can't lose him." "_" "What would I do if I lost him?" "_!" I stopped pacing and looked at him. "What?" "Shut up." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "Excuse me?" "Shut up. Damn it's gonna be ok I promise." I took a breath as if to say something but let my breath out slowly before sitting down on the couch next to him. "I told him that I had someone special here I couldn't leave." "Really? And what did he say to that?" I scoffed thinking of the conversation. "The first name that came to his mind was yours." "Mine? I mean wow I like you and all but I figured it would have been someone else. N-not that I wouldn't mind you being my girlfriend and all but... I'm sorry I'm rambling." He smiled nervously. I smirked slightly surprised he said that. "You wouldn't mind me being your girlfriend?" "Uhhh... Did I say that?" I nodded my head before standing up. "I've got to go Kiba but it's nice to know that at least someone thinks I'm worth it." He smiled and blushed. I opened the door and turned around to close the door. "Good-by... " I was cut off by as sudden force on my lips. My eyes widened as I realized Kiba was kissing me. I closed my eyes slowly and savored the kiss. My arms found their way around his neck as his snaked around my waist. I pressed into the kiss adding passion, his tongue licked across my lips and I obliged letting him navigate his way around my mouth. I subconsciously moaned as he memorized every crease and crevice. The kiss was short lived however, as the need for air over powered everything else. I smiled at him as he pulled away and let me start to walk home with a spring in my step. Unbeknownst to me I was being followed.<br>"Not Kiba huh?" I jumped as I turned around to find the source of this sudden voice. "Shika I..." "Save it." And with that he walked away leaving me stunned. 'I'm sorry Shika I...' "I love you." I looked up when I heard him stop. "What?" He asked as he turned around to face me shock written all over his face. "I said I love you Shika. What happened between me and Kiba," He cringed at the name. "I was just caught up in the moment and kissed him but I... No matter what I do or where I go you're always there. Always in my thoughts and dreams I... sometimes I swear I can feel you right beside me then I look over and you're not there. It breaks my heart. You're all I think about Shika. I love you." I looked at the ground and turned to leave before I was pulled into his chest. "Shika?" His lips fell on mine in a sweet, delicious kiss. "I love you too." Those four words were all I needed to jump in his arms and kiss him hard. I began to run my hands up his shirt then stopped remembering we were out in the middle of the street, luckily it was after dark so no one was out. "Not here." I stated pulling on his arm and all but dragging him down the street to my apartment.  
>We practically fell into my apartment. Shika slammed the door behind him as we landed on the floor kissing and tugging at each others clothes. My shirt was the first to go and I smiled as I watched him almost rip it off and then throw it to a random spot in the living room. He unclasped my bra and threw it into an unknown spot immediately taking my right nipple in his mouth and sucking hard. I arched my back against him wanting, no, craving more. He smirked against me and flipped us over. I looked down at him confused. "I've never been one who likes working." I smirked and kissed down his neck taking his shirt off. "Lazy ass." He smirked at me and moaned as I kissed all over his chest smirking at the reaction I had gained. He tilted his head back as I kissed his neck racking my fingernails down his chest lightly. I stopped at his pants before we were flipped over again. "I thought you weren't to fond of working?" He smirked at me. "But I never said I wouldn't." I smiled as he began to lick down my body only stopping to suck on both of my nipples lightly and continuing his way down. He eyed my face enjoying the reactions he was getting as he continued to kiss his way to my pants. He stopped and looked up as if asking permission. I smiled and nodded as he undid my pants and pulled them down. He kissed my thighs before pulling my underwear down. "Shika." I moaned as he kissed my folds and smirked at how wet he made me. I threw my head back in ecstasy as he licked my clit. "Oh god yes." I said as his finger pushed it's way inside me. He smirked enjoying all the pleasure he was giving. He pushed another finger inside me and began to scissor them preparing me for his hard ready to fuck dick. He finally slide the third and final finger inside me. By then it was a bit of both pain and pleasure. "God I'm gonna cum." I said as he pulled his fingers out and stopped the pleasure altogether. I glared at him before smirked and flipping him on his back and undressing him slowly enjoying him squirming underneath me. I finally pulled his boxers off and quickly took his dick in my mouth sucking lightly. "Mmmmmm..." He moaned as I started to suck harder stroking the bottom half of his member that I couldn't fit in my mouth. What! The man's huge! He stopped me and flipped us back over positioning himself at my wet entrance. "Ready?" He asked knowing in all actuality I was scared half to death. I nodded mutely and he began to push inside of me. He stopped just before he broke through my wall and pulled out a little only to push back in hard and fast breaking it and sheathing himself. Even though is was fast I couldn't help but let out a cry of pain. He kissed my checks whispering appologies and sweet nothings in my ear. After a few minutes I pushed against him signaling he could move. He began to move slowly enjoying the new feeling of ecstasy. I moaned and wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. "F-faster" I stated pushing him in farther with my legs. He moaned and obliged as he began to move faster and harder pounding into me. "Oh God yes! Shika." He smirked. "Say it again." He demanded. I smiled. "Do you like it when I say your name." I asked feeling naughty and sexy as I spoke. "Yea." He stated huskily. "Then make me say it." I stated and he began to pound into me angling himself just right and hit my g-spot. "Oh yes! Shikamaru that's it right there." I stated all but causing him to collapse on top of me as I pushed against him hard with my legs wanting more. He smirked hitting the spot over and over again making me see white stars. "Oh god Yes!" I screamed as I came driving him to the edge as he screamed my name. He sighed as he rolled off of me just now realizing we were on the floor. "Your floor is surprisingly comfortable." He said smiling as he snuggled into it. "Well if you love the floor that much than you can stay there but I'm going to the bed." I stated standing up and walking to the stairs and looking up them. "On second thought not climbing the stairs does sound like a good idea." I stated feeling tired. I shrieked as he picked me up and carried me up to my bedroom before laying me down on top of the covers and laying down next to me falling asleep. "I love you shika." I smiled at his even breaths knowing everything was going to be okay and now the world is right as long as he's right beside me.<p> 


End file.
